Mounts
A mount is a pet that has grown into a mighty steed. The player can raise a pet into a mount by saddling it or feeding it enough food. Mounts, like pets, are purely aesthetic - they do not confer in-game bonuses of any sort. Mounts are the only creatures the player's avatar can be shown riding, and only pets can be displayed to the left of the avatar. They are available to the player as soon as drops are enabled at level 3. __TOC__ Growing Mounts Converting your pet into a mount requires you do one of the following to an existing pet: *Feed it food items (earned as drops, purchased with gems, purchased using the Enchanted Armoire, received as daily check-in incentives, or received as quest rewards) *Use a saddle on it (purchased with gems or received as a daily check-in incentive) Food and Feeding Upon reaching level 3, food items become a random drop. There are a variety of foods that you can collect, such as colored cotton candy and meat. You will be able to find these items under the food category of your Inventory. Food can also be purchased in the Market, where each food item, no matter its type, costs one gem. It can also be obtained through a special Reward called the Enchanted Armoire. Food items are awarded after certain numbers of check-ins. Finally, certain quests also award food as a reward for completion. Food can be fed to a pet in the Pets tab of your Inventory. Pets have different food preferences. When a pet is fed until it is fully grown it becomes a mount. After a pet becomes a mount, it continues to count towards the Beast Master achievement, although it is no longer shown in your pet stable. Saddles A saddle can be used to instantly upgrade a player's pet into a mount. It can be purchased in the Market or received as a check-in prize. Saddles are used the same way as food: by first clicking on the saddle in the player's inventory and then clicking on the pet the player wishes to upgrade. Saddles are the fastest way to turn a pet into a mount. Without them, the player must find or buy anywhere between 9 and 23 food items (depending on whether the pet is fed preferred food or other food). It would cost 9 gems to purchase enough of a pet's preferred food item to raise it into a mount through feeding alone. Effect on Your Stable Once you have turned your pet into a mount, it is no longer available in the stable and appears greyed out. However, it still counts towards the Beast Master achievement. If you raise a pet into a mount and then hatch the same pet again (using the same type of egg and potion), this second pet will not have a food bar beneath it, as it cannot become a mount. Riding Your Mount Once your pet has been converted into a mount, it will move from the Pets tab to the Mounts tab. Click on the mount to make your avatar ride it. Click on it again to remove it from your avatar. The Mounts tab shows only the front part of each mount but when your avatar rides a mount, you will see all of it, except for the portions that your avatar covers. (For a discussion about the appearance of mounts in the Mounts tab, see .) Generation 1 Mounts Generation 1 (Gen 1) mounts can be obtained by feeding "Gen 1" pets, which are hatched using eggs and hatching potions available through random drops. Show/Hide the Generation 1 Mounts Table Mount Master and Triad Bingo Badges There are two badges that may be awarded after players raise their Gen 1 pets into mounts. They are: Mount Master: This is awarded to members who raise all 90 of the Gen 1 pets into mounts. Triad Bingo: This is awarded to members who have hatched all 90 Gen 1 pets, raised those into mounts, and then hatched those pets a second time. Both apply only to Gen 1 pets and mounts. Rare, quest, and magic potion pets are not counted towards these badges. Key to the Kennels (Release Pets and Mounts) Once you have collected all the Gen 1 pets and completed the Beast Master achievement, you will unlock the Key to the Kennels option. There are three red buttons: Release My Pets (Cost 4 gems), Release My Mounts (Cost 4 gems), or Release Both (Cost 6 gems or free if you have achieved Triad Bingo). Buying and using either the Release My Mounts or Release Both key will release only your Gen 1 mounts: wolf, tiger, panda, lion, fox, flying pig, dragon, cactus, and bear. This will allow you to start over collecting and raising them again. If you're trying to reach the Mount Master achievement, you should not release your mounts until you have raised them all. Magic Potion Mounts Magic potion mounts can be obtained by feeding magic potion pets, which are hatched using magic hatching potions on eggs available through random drops. Most magic hatching potions are only available during or around Grand Galas, with the exception of the Royal Purple Hatching Potions, which were introduced as part of the Daily Check-In Incentives feature, and the Cupid Hatching Potion, which is available around Valentine's Day. For more information on magic hatching potions, including availability and release date, see the Hatching Potions page. Show/Hide the Magic Potion Mounts Quest Mounts Quest mounts (also known as V2 mounts or Gen 2 mounts) are obtained by feeding quest pets, which are hatched using hatching potions obtained through random drops on eggs given as rewards for completing specific quests. The mounts were introduced in early 2014. Show/Hide the Quest Mounts Rare Mounts The rare mounts are the only mounts directly available without being raised from a pet. Event Item Sequence Mounts These mounts are part of an Event Item Sequence. World Boss Reward Mounts Other Mounts Matt the Beast Master Matt the Beast Master is the character shown on the Pets and Mounts tabs and is the caretaker of all your pets and mounts. de:Reittiere es:Monturas fr:Montures pt-br:Montarias nl:Rijdieren tr:Binekler pl:Wierzchowce ru:Скакуны ja:乗騎 Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives Category:References Source Code Category:Mechanics Category:Avatar Category:SuggestedChanges